Those Three Words
by Amethyst-Violet
Summary: After MR4! Fang and Max have a little talk, how does it go? My way of fixing what happened on page 50 in the 4th book. But it's still realistic and not all fluff. One shot!


Those Three Words

**Those Three Words**

**Hello! I'm back. I just went on the 17th and bought MR4 after school. And I read it in three hours. And I'm soooooooooooo confused right now! But I'm writing another FanFic**

**Ummm I have no plot**

**Idk what I'm doing, I just felt like typing so yea… oh and guess what this is? FAX! Oh yea! Oh and this is NOT a sequel to my other story. This has nothing at all to do with my first story. I'm in a random mood… SORRY lol. Oh and I think this is a one shot… so yea… Read and review**

**I actually like this, halfish**

So after my awesome speech that is soooo inspiring and makes those stuffy old men in congress jump up and want to go save the world, and after that silly ribbon cutting. My merry little group of mutants and I went flying off. 'So voice, where are we off to?' 

How many of you were confused that Jeb isn't my voice. I mean come on! How many loop holes can they throw at us! Anyways we were off flying. I love the feeling when I fly. Like I have no worries or problems in my life. I just stretch out my wing muscles and push down powerfully… there isn't a feeling like it. I can't think of anything better than flying… scratch that. I can… and its Fang's kissing. But I can barely admit that to myself much less Fang!

So we have been flying for a while and my oh so wonderful voice isn't telling me anything. So I'm not even sure where we are supposed to be going. Okay! "Everyone land in that clearing right below us. This is where we are going to be spending the night." Isn't it so convenient that wherever we are there seems to be a clearing of some sort? As soon as we landed Angel got this strange look on her face… and Fang was staring at the ground pretty hard… hmmm what could that mean? "Hey Max. Nudge and I will go look for some firewood… for oh about at least 15 minutes and Iggy and Gasman should go fly to a nearby store and get us some food. So give Iggy your card and you can stay and fix the camp up. Okay Max?" I was dumbstruck at this, since when do they all want to work? However who am I to argue?

So I gave Iggy my card and watched as they all started to fly away. I got started at unpacking stuff and Fang just stood there in the middle of the clearing… looking at me. I know this because the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up. So because I am so perceptive and all I turn around. Fang says "We need to talk," and my mood plummets and I'm thinking "Oh crap!"

"What are you talking about? We don't need to talk."

"Yes we do."

"Okay about what?"

"Me and you."

"Don't you mean you and me?" Yea changing the subject never hurts… actually I'm not even sure that if you and I or I and you are right at this moment.

"Max don't try to change the subject and draw me into a discussion on grammar!" (**lol I've tried that and it doesn't work…)**

"Okay then talk." I hate talking about mushy feelings. I can't deal with this. Blow up a company that wants to destroy the world. That I can do… talk to Fang about how I feel…

"Max I just don't understand you! You're so confusing. You keep sending me mixed signals and I don't know what you want me to do. I kiss you and you run away. I kiss you again and you run away and I'm stuck spending the night trying to figure out what I did wrong! But then I give you some space and I'm just being FRIENDLY to someone we have to work with and you accuse me of flirting! You push me away but once I've backed off you get all possessive?? What is up with that? And so I think that maybe you are interested, but you keep flying away when I try to tell you about how I feel. And when I saw you kiss that wiener Sam I felt my blood boil, and I thought for a second you felt the same way when I kissed that girl in Virginia…"

As Fang was speaking my hearted started to pound double time, I felt my blood freeze at the same time. That isn't supposed to happen is it? Everything that Fang is saying is so true. I am sending him mixed signals. I… I love Fang so why am I pushing him away? Is it for the sake of the flock… am I afraid that if Fang and I do get together, and we break up will the flock pull apart again? Or will fang and I move away from each other emotionally… am I afraid of losing my best friend? Am I afraid that maybe we'll get together and he'll move on and break my heart? Am I trying to protect myself from getting hurt?"

"Don't you see what you're doing to me? I can't even sleep at night. I know this is unlike me to be getting all emotional but seriously Max!" At this I could tell that Fang was frustrated… his brow was all scrunched up, and I could see the pain in his eyes… in the process of saving myself from pain was I causing Fang pain? It hurt me to see him like this.

"Max life is so short, especially for us. We never know if we will have the luxury of a tomorrow! We could have died during that hurricane; we could have died so many times. Even if those insane scientists don't get us, maybe will just expire like Ari! What if we did die? Then what? It would have been too late. I've been thinking about it, and I just had to tell you… Max I love you. Not as a sister not even as a friend, but as more. I know we are fourteen and I'm not saying lets go get married right now. But I think you love me too sometimes. Like when you were getting the chip taken out of your arm… you said that you loved me… and my heart stopped… I know you were all doped up but still… and" 

Everything all faded away as soon as Fang said those three words… it all faded away into white noise… Fang LOVED... ME! And now just as a sister or best friend but more… and he IS right life is short. But could I handle it if we broke up… it would break my heart. But isn't love worth it??

Fang stepped forward and pulled me toward him, I looked up into his eyes searching for answers. When we were in the cave the first time he kissed me I had searched for answers in his eyes. Before I couldn't find them and just saw the fire… but now. I saw hope, pain, adoration, and was that… love?

"Max…" his voice was a whisper now, pleading. My mind was swirling, I craved to just jump up and fly away. To stretch my wings in the wind and just let go of all thought and just be… but I couldn't just leave Fang now like I did before. I looked down at Fang's chest trying to just process my thoughts. Fang gently put his hand on my chin and tilted my face upward and made me look him in the eyes. Now he was the one searching in my eyes. Looking for answers, and he wasn't finding them. His brow creased and he looked confused… and I was confused. I didn't have all the answers, I'm only fourteen for goodness sake but I can tell you something. Life is too short to waste and I'm not about to waste it. 

I leaned up and pressed my lips to Fang's. I reached my arms up around his neck and twisted my hands into his hair. Fang's breath caught, he was in shock, and he did NOT expect me to do that. I didn't even expect me to do that! But Fang was seriously not about to waste this turn of events, he leaned down even more so I wouldn't have to stand on my tiptoes. He pulled me even closer to me if that's possible and tilted his head. My mind was in chaos so I just pushed all coherent thought out of my head. I was kissing Fang. I was freaking kissing Fang! After a couple hours, no not really more like minutes we pulled away breathing hard. Fang had a tight hold on me and I realized that he still expected me to leave, well I wasn't about to do that… no matter how much I wanted to. Instead I leaned my head against Fang's chest listening to his heart and trying to gain control of my breathing. "Fang just give me time okay."

I felt Fang smile against my forehead as he said "I'd wait for eternity."

**End!**

**(I think)**

**So review and tell me what yea think! Yea there are spelling and grammatical mistakes but it all just came out of nowhere and I'm not good at editing so I hope you enjoyed. Because I got mad that Max ran away from Fang when he kissed her AGAIN at the docks.**


End file.
